Cold brew coffee devices are known to include a water tank that rests on a carafe. The water tank includes an opening and a stopper is inserted into the opening from outside the bottom of the water tank. A dampened filter is inserted into the bottom of the water tank, and then water and ground coffee is placed into the water tank. The water and coffee are then allowed to steep for 12 to 18 hours. After steeping, the stopper is then removed and the water tank is placed over a carafe, which allows the brewed beverage to flow from the water tank into the carafe.
These known cold brew coffee devices require the operator to carefully remove the stopper from the water tank and quickly place the water tank over the carafe. This action can be difficult.